Addiction Conquers Nothing
by MochaCocaFan
Summary: And I swear you're just like a pill/ Instead of makin' me better/ you keep makin' me ill...--Karin's habits don't help her situation in the least. Will Tayuya bring her back to humanity, even for a second?--


Karin stares blankly at the wall ahead of her as she gulps coffee restlessly;_ (what cup are you on now? __**60**__**th**__, __druggie?_) she's worse than anyone else (not that there's a lot, exactly, it just seems that way when you know them all) in Otogakure when it comes to insomnia and caffeine addiction (and any sort of addiction: shopping, spending, drinking, training, _**breathing**_). And by God (Kami-sama), she _**knows**_ she's addicted the the stuff (_why did you let it get this way, you __**moron**__?_) and she's fucking _**obsessed**_ with stimulants and drugs and highs of every sort- she has a _**weird**_ concoction she keeps in the drawer above her stash of needles.

It's an _**insane**_ (_even more than you and that's __**really **__saying something_) mix of pure caffeine, some of Juugo's enzymes she stole (_and it would seem so terrifying stealing them when if you would only fucking __**bother**__ to look back at it_) and a couple of herbs she gathered in the training grounds' forest- well, _one_ of the forests (there are simply too many).

She almost _**never**_ uses it because it makes go so absolutely _**crazy**_ it takes Orochimaru to stop her, and it's a massive effort even then to stop her because it makes her get an overproduction of chakra (_which isn't totally bad- you easily razed the Grass and scared every nin within a ten-mile radius shitless when you first tried it out three years ago- one of the only things you're good at, psycho __**bitch**_).

She knows, oh god she _**knows**_ she's so fucking _**insane**_ because she's fucking _**fourteen**_ and a fucking S-class wanted criminal already, but no-one outside of Otogakure knows of her godforsaken existence (_it only seems so bad when you're drunk as hell, __**idiotic**__ whore_) because anyone who does is utterly _**annihilated**_ in five fucking minutes (_scratch that, about thirty __**seconds**_) and no corpse can tell anyone who killed it (even the ones brought back with re-animation jutsus 'cos she sneaks up from behind like a snake- or maybe a rabid tiger stalking its prey- and kills them without the trash getting one halfway decent look at her oh-so-ugly-and-deformed face).

And even though it's so fucking bloody _**morbid**_ she feels goddamn _**safe**_ in the compound (_compounds, bitch, Orochimaru moves every fucking week and can't you even fucking dare to admit that he's more paranoid than you, weak __**fucktard**__?_) even though it's full of fucked-up killing machines that wouldn't hesitate to rip her guts out (_and you'd __**let**__ them, pathetic cow_) if only they were strong enough to do it, but they aren't so she isn't dead and is currently staring at the wall, which she realizes in such a morbid, unnatural, horrifyingly fucking _**lucid**_ way (_why didn't you notice it before, __**dipshit**__? do you have a fucking death wish?_) that she's _**literally**_ burning the wall with her gaze (it's so pretty, though, orange and yellow and red and black where the flames have spread) and hurriedly looks away before anybody notices and comes to _**gut**_ her like a goddamn _**fish**_ (_not that you'd __**mind**__, you goddamn drunk!_) and suddenly the whole room spins (violently, unexpectedly so) that a type of toy she used to play with before she grew up (_have you grown up at all, whore? I for one __**don't**__ think so_).

She doesn't like the spinning; she wants it to fucking _**stop**_ already because she's gonna have the biggest hangover in fucking _**history**_ if she doesn't stagger to Kabuto's lab and somehow grab the painkillers. Hold on a minute, doesn't she have some morphine and sedatives and antidepressants back in her dresser?

And as she weakly pulls herself up (_not good enough wench, you're acting so fucking __**idiotic**__ again_) and stumbles to go find her painkillers and not have a panic attack on the way (_you get those way too easily, fucking paranoid __**moron**_) but the door smoothly slides open and Tayuya jumps in and scampers (_like a fucking __**rat**__, the dog cunt_) and her eyes flit in that scared, panicked way eyes do when they're trying to hide from somebody. "What is it? Who are you hiding from?" the words are garbled and her throat won't work properly (_serves you right, snobby __**bitch**_) but she gets the message and stammers out that it's Kidoumaru who is apparently going to choke her (_good for him! now if somebody would only choke you or better, butcher you like the fucking __**animal**__ you are bitch_) for something she said during training.

She resolutely ignores the voice in her head (_you can't ignore me forever, bitchy stoic __**murderer**__!_) and is good at it because she's had a lot of practice (_I'm __**still **__better than you, whore!_) and tells Tayuya to follow her. Once they get to her chamber, she reaches in one of the drawers of her precious dresser and takes out a pesticide and gives it to the flabbergasted kunoichi. "Use this on the spider freak. Be careful to not get caught."

Tayuya stared at her, eyes like massive hazel tea-saucers- are there any, anyways?- and the voice shuts up as she says petulantly, "But why? Why are you helping me?"

Karin smiles- not sadistically or insanely giddy like she is when she's freaking somebody out or killing somebody or faking it for the sake of intimidation- but just a normal smile. Almost like between sisters- which is ridiculous, she's fourteen and Tayuya is what, ten?- but that's what it mimics. "I don't like the spider git. Can't take a fight seriously to save his life."

Tayuya smiles- a genuine smile too, and again like the ones between sisters- and says in not her usual raspy swearing tones, but softly and oh god, was it girlish, "I owe you, Karin-nee-san." And she disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
